


Quality Time

by breadthiefART (trufield)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthiefART
Summary: Valjean and Javert just, y'know, chillin
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for anyone awaiting an update for All Is Not Lost, lockdown has been no good for my writing ability. Over the past few days I have been writing a Dallas oneshot to feel good about actually completing a story


End file.
